


Home

by Kate_MacKay



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_MacKay/pseuds/Kate_MacKay
Summary: When Owen discovers one of Dr. Wu’s men hunting Blue, he must find her and bring her home to safety, a journey that becomes a life or death struggle.





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

“I can’t decide what colour I want my room,” Maisie said as she and Owen stood in the paint aisle of the small hardware store in the town closest to his cabin.

“Then take a few of those colour samples,” Owen suggested. “You can look at them at home and decide.”

Maisie smiled and selected a few samples of warm, cheerful colours. “OK, I’m done.”

“I just need to get a few more things and we’ll go home.” Owen had just picked up a pack of frame hooks so he could hang some pictures for Claire when Maisie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the neighbouring aisle.

“What’s going on, kid?” he asked with surprise.

Maisie pointed towards the service counter at the front of the store. A tall stranger dressed in hunting camouflage was talking to the owner of the store. “That man,” she whispered. “He’s Mr. Calder. He worked with Mr. Mills and Dr. Wu.”

Owen’s protective instincts instantly engaged. He stepped in front of Maisie and crept closer to the front of the store where he could hear what was being said.

“No, I don’t need a hunting license,” Calder said. “Not for what I’m after. I’ve heard a dinosaur was spotted in the mountains near here.”

“Hell, they’ve been spotted all up and down the West Coast. And…?” the storekeeper replied questioningly, unsure of what the stranger wanted.

“It’s a very special dinosaur. About the size of a human. Blue stripes down its sides. Very dangerous.”

Maisie tugged on Owen’s hand. “Blue!” she excitedly whispered.

Holding a finger to his lips, he quieted her so he could continue listening to the conversation.

The store owner shook his head. “I haven’t seen any dinosaurs, other than on TV.”

“Then what about a person? Owen Grady. I’m told he lives near here.”

“Name doesn’t ring a bell.” He was getting impatient. “Are you going to buy anything?”

Calder set his card on the counter. “Call me if you hear anything about that dinosaur or Grady. I’m offering a generous reward for information on either.” He walked from the store.

Maisie looked up with concerned dark eyes. “Owen, you can’t let him hurt Blue.”

“I won’t,” he declared. After waiting a moment, he approached the owner of the store.

“What’s going on, Owen?” he demanded. “Why was that stranger looking for you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t like him. Don’t trust people who think they can buy loyalty. You be careful,” the storekeeper warned as Owen paid for his purchases.

 

* * *

 

“How are you going to find her?” Claire asked. “She could be anywhere in those mountains.”

“There’s some places she’s more likely to be. She needs water, she needs food… I’ll check out the likely places and hopefully find a nest or some tracks that will lead me to her.” Owen shouldered his backpack. “I don’t like leaving you two here alone, especially with Calder looking for me. What if he comes here?”

“We’ll be all right," Claire stated. “You have to try and find Blue.”

Maisie stood a little behind Claire, watching everything with dark, observant eyes. Owen knelt in front of her. “You and Claire take care of each other while I’m gone.”

She nodded, holding back tears. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too, Maisie. I’ll be back as soon as I can, hopefully with Blue. We’ll paint your room when I get back, so pick a colour while I’m gone.” He hugged her and stood up, turning his attention back to Claire. “I might be gone a few days,” Owen warned. “There’s no cell reception in the mountains, so don’t worry if you don’t hear from me. Just please be careful while I’m gone.”

“We’re not the ones wandering the mountains alone. _You_ be careful, Owen.” Claire tugged at the grey flannel shirt he wore over a Henley. “Are you sure you’ll be warm enough?”

“Don’t fuss, Claire,” he replied with a fond smile.

“It gets cold in the mountains at night.”

“I know. I’ve got a jacket in my backpack and I can always light a campfire.”

“But what about…”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured.

The comment didn’t comfort Claire. Last time he told her that with his confident smirk he had almost been burned alive by lava after getting tranquilised by Ken Wheatly. “Owen, please.” She pulled him close and kissed him desperately. “I love you and I need you safe.”

“Do my best,” he replied. Owen touched the soft skin of her cheek with callused fingers. “And I love you.” On his way out the door, he picked up his Marlin .45-70 and slung it over his shoulder. He walked towards the forest at the edge of the mountains, his steps both reluctant to leave and restless to go. He wanted to find Blue and keep her safe. But he also needed to protect Claire and Maisie. About halfway to the forest he stopped and looked back.

Claire and Maisie stood on the wide front porch of the cabin. He frowned. He had a very bad feeling about things and had learned from experience to trust his instincts. He just wasn’t sure if the warning was for them or for Blue.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

The sky was burning orange and red with the sunset when Owen found a velociraptor track in a small patch of drying mud at the edge of a clearing in the forest. Darkness was settling fast, so he decided to camp for the night and get a better look at the track in the morning light. Hopefully Blue had made a nest somewhere close and he would be able to find it.

Laying in his sleeping bag, Owen stared up at the dusting of stars in the black sky and the wispy veil of the Milky Way that cut across it. He listened carefully to the calls of the night creatures. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, that danger was near, but he couldn’t quite place where. He didn’t like leaving Claire and Maisie alone at the cabin, but he was also concerned about Blue, alone in a strange world with someone hunting her.

None of that would be solved laying awake worrying. The track he had found was a good clue in his search for Blue. He’d do his best to find her in the morning and bring her home. He would feel much better when they were back at the cabin with everyone safe.

 

* * *

 

Morning songbirds woke Owen as the sun was painting the sky to the east but had not yet risen over the mountains. The air was crisp and cool and dew had settled onto the grassy meadow during the night. Owen ate an energy bar for breakfast and drank some water from one of the bottles he had packed.

He had just finished the unsatisfying meal and was starting to pack away his sleeping bag when he heard a familiar call. Owen stood slowly.

“Blue?”

There were a few chirps in reply.

“Blue, I know you’re there,” Owen said.

There was a rustle in the bushes at the edge of the clearing, another chirp, and then Blue appeared from behind a thick bunch of dark green ferns. Owen tentatively extended his hand towards the raptor. She sniffed the air warily, then slowly approached. Finally, she got close enough to nuzzle his hand.

His voice soft, Owen encouraged, “You gotta come with me now.” He gently brushed his fingertips over her scales. “It’s not safe for you here.”

The raptor cocked her head, listening.

“No cages. I promise,” Owen soothed. “Just us walking home.”

Blue suddenly turned her attention away from Owen and hissed angrily as Calder stepped into the small meadow. He held a hunting rifle tucked against his shoulder, his finger curled dangerously around the trigger.

“You’re going to help me get that animal to Dr. Wu, Raptor-boy,” Calder stated.

Owen turned slowly to face the hunter. “Not gonna happen,” he declared.

Blue tapped her sickle claw and growled. Owen steadied her with a firm hand on her neck.

Calder considered the situation. “Fine. Wu said he’d take the dinosaur dead or alive.” His finger tightened on the trigger.

Seeing the subtle movement, Owen pushed the raptor shouting, “Run, Blue!” as the sharp crack of a gunshot disturbed the stillness of the mountain morning.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

Blue disappeared into the forest leaving only a rustle of leaves in her wake. Owen stumbled to the ground from the impact of the bullet striking his side. Still numb from the initial shock, he lunged for his .45-70, propped against his backpack just out of reach. He almost grabbed the weapon, but Calder was suddenly there.

The hunter viciously kicked Owen in the ribs, making him gasp as agony exploded in his side. A second sharp kick rolled Owen onto his back.

“I want to kill you for that!” Calder growled angrily as he aimed his rifle at the centre of Owen’s chest. “But you still have your uses. Henry Wu wants his other creation back and he would prefer her back alive. Where’s the girl?”

“Like I’d tell you.”

Calder’s smile was not pleasant. “Oh, I think you will.” He ground his boot heel hard against the bloody bullet wound on Owen’s ribs.

Gritting his teeth against the torture, Owen couldn’t hold back a groan.

“Where’s the kid? The clone?”

“Fuck you!” Owen snarled as he fought through the torment.

“Be that way.” Calder let up on the wound but couldn’t resist another sharp kick. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said conversationally. “I’ve heard a bullet in the kneecap will cause intense pain and cripple a man, but not kill him. Tell me where the kid is or we’ll find out if that’s true.”

Owen’s green eyes were hard. “You’re never getting Maisie.”

Shrugging, Calder replied, “Your choice. Let’s see if you’re as tough as you think.” As soon as he began to aim his rifle, Owen moved with surprising swiftness. He swatted the barrel of the weapon aside as Calder’s finger pulled the trigger. The bullet cut through the air uncomfortably close and bit into the ground with an explosion of dirt.

Lunging to his feet, Owen wrestled the rifle from the hunter’s grasp, but lost his own grip on it as Calder battled back brutally. His vision briefly dimmed as punches repeatedly landed against the bullet wound, each one worse than the last. Adrenaline surging through his veins, Owen managed to fight through it all and surprised Calder with a single, powerful punch that sent the hunter staggering backwards.

Owen seized the moment to dive for his rifle. He hit the ground hard, but ignored all the screaming complaints his body sent him as his hands curled around the stock of the .45-70. Rolling into a sniper’s prone position, he lifted the rifle to his shoulder only to see Calder already sighting down the length of his own hunting rifle.

Before either could pull the trigger, an odd cry from above caught their attention. A large pterosaur plunged downwards and grabbed Calder. The hunter screamed as the flying reptile flapped its leathery wings and disappeared into the sky with him.

Owen let out a slow breath as his adrenaline faded. He dragged himself to the edge of the meadow, where he was able to sit with his back against the rough trunk of an ancient hemlock for support. Throbbing waves of agony stabbed his side. He knew he was in a very bad situation, but wasn’t one to panic.

He whistled for Blue. He hoped she would come back, but honestly didn’t expect it. She had been through so much, he doubted he could ever earn back her trust. That sad fact weighed heavily on Owen, but he had much bigger problems.

Getting home alive was the biggest.

After taking a few steadying breaths, Owen slipped off his flannel shirt and pulled up his Henley to reveal the gunshot wound. The bullet had cut though the muscle between two ribs on his left side, creating a nasty entrance wound and an even uglier exit. Blood flowed steadily from both. He was confident nothing vital had been hit, but blood loss was always a concern. So were the miles of rugged country he had to cross to get back to Claire and Maisie.

Owen cut long strips of fabric from his flannel shirt with his knife and wrapped them around his torso. He place the hilt of his knife between his teeth and bit down hard against the pain as he knotted the makeshift bandage tightly. Breathing hard, he waited for the worst of the torment to subside then checked his work. He was happy to see the bleeding had slowed and pulled his Henley back down. His entire body protesting the movement, he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He picked up his rifle and then a bottle of water from his pack. He wished he could shoulder the backpack and carry all his supplies, but knew that was impossible. He would be lucky to get himself to the cabin.

Looking from the meadow into the forest, Owen whistled for Blue one last time. He waited, forlornly hoping she would come back while knowing she would not.

“Take care of yourself, girl,” he said softly before starting the long hike home.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Owen paused his hike down the mountain. He was tired. He gulped down the last of his water, but it didn’t quench the thirst that blood loss caused. He tightened the bandage around his ribs and was happy to see the bleeding had all but stopped. Pain, on the other hand, had increased its angry intensity.

Owen wanted nothing more than to be home with Claire and Maisie, but the cabin was still a few miles away. Normally a short, easy hike for him, it wasn’t easy now. But he wasn’t one to quit. It didn’t matter how many miles it was or how much it hurt to get there, Owen was going home. 

 

* * *

 

 Walking beside a steep ravine, looking for a place to cross, Owen heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. He felt a desperate glimmer of hope.

“Blue?”

He scanned the forest and listened carefully. A squirrel’s cries of alarm sounded from a nearby tree. Owen warily lifted his rifle to his shoulder. His instincts agreed with the squirrel. Danger was near.

Suddenly, a coelophysis leapt from the bushes. Owen reacted instantly and shot it. He had just enough time to remember the sleek, bidpedal dinosaurs hunted in packs when five more attacked. He fired his rifle again, but missed his intended target. What the coelophyses lacked in size, they made up for with swift and audacious attack.

Owen knocked one aside with the butt of his rifle. Another dinosaur snapped at him with its razor-sharp teeth. He stepped back to avoid the bite, his feet precariously close to the edge of the ravine. He had no time to react when the rocks crumbled beneath him and he felt himself falling.

Owen lost his grip on the rifle as he tumbled down the steep slope to the bottom of the ravine. Scrubby vegetation tore at his clothes and scratched his skin. He finally landed with a splash in a small, shallow creek. The pain was intense, but he staggered to his feet as he wiped away blood that trickled into his eye from a scrape beside his eyebrow. This was no time to worry about injuries. Hungry dinosaurs were scrambling down the edge of the ravine towards him.

Drawing his knife, Owen plunged the blade into the torso of the first coelophysis that lunged at him. The animal twisted as it fell, wrenching the hilt from his grasp. Another dinosaur tackled him and tried to sink its teeth into his throat. Splashing in the creek, Owen wrestled the wiry reptile and avoided its bite, but in the struggle, a sharp claw raked across his left shoulder. He gasped with the sudden burst of pain but fought on, holding one dinosaur at bay while kicking another that tried to snap at his leg. Then two more coelophyses closed in and Owen knew it would be impossible to fight them all.

A familiar barking call echoed down the ravine. For a brief moment, Owen thought he imagined it, but then Blue was there. She sank her sharp teeth into the neck of the dinosaur pinning Owen to the rocky ground. Turning swiftly to face another, she lashed out with her sickle claw before it could attack. Frightened by the enraged velociraptor, the coelophyses still alive fled quickly.

Owen pushed the dead coelophysis aside, crawled out of the cold water of the small creek, and collapsed on a sandbar. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. His consciousness was starting to fade, the pain and blood loss sapping his strength.

Blue nudged Owen with her snout, focusing his attention back to the present.

He looked up at the raptor. “Thanks, Blue.” He lifted a hand to pet her.

She purred happily at the touch, but when Owen didn’t get up, she prodded him more insistently.

“Yeah, I know,” Owen mumbled. “We gotta get home.” He sat up slowly. His tumble down the hill earned him a few more scrapes and bruises that he was starting to feel. His shirt and jeans were wet and it wasn’t all water. The bullet wound was bleeding again and more blood leaked from the deep slash across his shoulder. He tried to push himself to his feet, but sank back to the ground with a groan, wondering if there was any part of his body that didn’t hurt.

Blue was relentless. She pushed and prodded Owen with her snout until he finally stood up. He found his rifle and knife, then walked down the ravine, eventually finding a place he could climb out. 

 

* * *

 

The hike towards home was torture. Every step Owen took was harder than the last. Pain was a constant companion and his exhausted and abused body was begging him to stop. Blue stayed at his side and when he stumbled, she was there to offer support.

Owen’s vision was slowly fading into a messy blur of images. He paused and wiped a hand across his eyes, forcing himself to focus. He was standing in a familiar, grassy meadow less than a mile from the cabin.

Almost home.

He started walking again. He felt weaker by the second. Though it was a sunny and warm afternoon, Owen felt cold and his shirt was soaked with sweat. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew it was shock.

Halfway across the meadow, Owen fell. He pushed himself to his hands and knees. He had to get home. He needed to see Claire and Maisie again. But the arduous miles of hiking down the mountain, the agony he had been enduring, and the blood loss had all taken their toll. Lacking the strength to stand, he crawled. Inch by inch across the meadow. Inch by inch he fought to get home with the last of his strength until the world faded to black.

Blue whined and nudged Owen. She barked at him and pushed her snout harder against his limp body, but he didn’t respond. This disturbed Blue, but she did not know what to do for her alpha.

As Blue paced worriedly around Owen, a gentle breeze drifted over the meadow. It brought a scent that was not her alpha’s, but it was associated with him. It was the scent of his mate.

The raptor rumbled a promise she would return, then ran from the meadow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember seeing coelophysis in any of the Jurassic Park/Jurassic World films, but I happen to like them (I worked on excavating some of them back when I was in college) so I included them in the story.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

Claire sat on the front porch of the recently completed cabin, enjoying the warm, late afternoon sunshine. She finished a phone call, relieved she finally had some good news. Just a few more days and she and Owen would have the official paperwork declaring them Maisie’s legal guardians. Maisie sat with the colour samples she had gotten at the hardware store spread in front of her.

“Have you picked a colour yet?” Claire asked.

“Maybe. I really like this yellow.” She looked up. “When will Owen be home?”

“Soon, I hope. But he did say it might take a few days to find Blue.”

“I know.” The girl sounded disappointed. “But I like it better when he’s home.”

“Me, too.” Claire looked to the forest and the mountains beyond. She knew Owen was tough and capable, but still worried about him being alone in the wilderness. She was startled when Blue suddenly darted out of the trees and ran towards the cabin. Claire quickly stepped in front of Maisie, uncertain of the raptor’s intentions.

“Blue!” Maisie exclaimed, looking around Claire.

The dinosaur stopped and barked, then looked back at the forest.

“Hi, Blue,” Claire greeted tentatively. “Owen’s looking for you.”

Calling again, the velociraptor looked back to where she had come from. She tapped her sickle claw impatiently. Barking again insistently, she took a few steps back towards the mountains.

“I think she wants us to follow her,” Maisie said.

Claire thought the same thing, but wasn’t sure she should follow the dinosaur. If she did, what could she do with Maisie? Leaving her alone at the cabin wasn’t a good idea, but neither was taking her into the wilderness following a raptor. Claire’s curiosity finally won. “We better see what she wants.”

Blue led the way into the trees, moving much slower than she wanted and looking back frequently to make sure the others were following. They hadn’t gone far when they entered a small, sunny meadow. Blue ran forward and Maisie was the first to spot her destination.

“Owen!” the girl shouted and ran towards his fallen form despite Claire’s orders to wait.

Maisie dropped to her knees next to Owen. He was sprawled on his stomach on the green grass. She was about to shake his shoulder to try and wake him, but she saw blood on his face and more on his clothes and didn’t want to hurt him. Blue whined unhappily as she paced nearby.

“Oh my God!” Claire exclaimed as she knelt next to Owen. She noted the bloody scrape above his eye and the spots of blood on his clothes and the grass around him. Should she risk moving him? As soon as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer.

Very carefully, Claire rolled Owen onto his back and gasped at what she saw. His dark Henley was torn and soaked with blood. Her fingers immediately went to his throat and she let out a sigh of relief. His pulse could be stronger, but at least his heart was still beating.

“Owen.” As she gently tapped his cheek, she repeated his name louder. “Owen! I need you to wake up.”

His eyes fluttered and he mumbled incoherently, but he didn’t fully wake.

“Owen, open your eyes,” Claire urged as she shook his uninjured shoulder. Her voice was firm as she demanded, “Look at me, Owen. Focus on me.”

He finally managed to pry his eyes open. “Claire?” His throat was parched, his voice raspy.

“What happened?”

Owen didn’t reply immediately. He tried to sit up, one hand clamped tightly against his wounded side, and finally managed when Claire helped him. After taking a deep, steadying breath, he explained, “Calder shot me. Pterosaur got him. Coelophyses thought I looked like lunch. Fell into a canyon fighting them. All in all… It’s been a bad day.”

“You were shot! We have to get you to a hospital!”

“No,” Owen vetoed firmly. “Gunshot wound means police report. Police report means too many questions. Until we have that paperwork in our hands making us Maisie’s guardians… questions mean she could be taken from us.”

Maisie, who had been quietly watching everything, interjected, “Please don’t let people take me away!”

Owen’s voice seemed to grow stronger as he assured, “No one will take you, Maisie. No one.”

Claire lifted his shirt to reveal the rough, bloody bandage secured around his ribs. “I can’t take care of this, Owen. I have an MBA, not an MD!”

“Yes, you can.” He replied calmly. “It’s not bad.”

“How can you say that? You were unconscious!”

“Blood loss is a bitch, I’ll give you that, but I walked miles…” He did a quick mental estimation. “Probably six or seven miles since I was shot. Couldn’t do that if it was bad. Help me up.”

Owen was heavy. He was a big man and only with help from Blue was Claire able to get him on his feet. The movement wasn’t easy for him. He was breathing hard and his face was tight with pain, but at least he was standing.

“I can make it,” Owen stated, sounding a little too much like he was trying to convince himself.

Claire didn’t say it as she picked up his rifle, but she was seriously concerned. Owen looked terrible. Sweat poured down his unnaturally pale face. But he was stubborn and determined. He repeated assurances that he would be OK as they started walking towards their cabin.

 

* * *

 

The walk back was difficult. Owen stumbled frequently and leaned heavily on both Claire and Blue as what little strength he had left quickly faded. Claire felt a wave of relief when the cabin was finally in sight.

Maisie ran ahead and opened the front door. Owen almost fell going up the steps to the porch, but somehow managed to stay on his feet and stagger inside.

“Thanks for the help, Blue,” Owen said, his fondness for the dinosaur obvious in his voice. He slipped his arm from her shoulders. “You gotta stay here now, where it’s safe.”

Blue purred, then curled up on a soft rug in front of the stone fireplace in the living room.

Claire tried to guide Owen to their bedroom, but he resisted and moved towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get blood all over our brand new bedroom stuff. You’ve spent the last two weeks reminding me to keep our new things nice.”

“ _Now_ is when you start worrying about that?” Claire asked incredulously. She was surprised to see his lips curved into a small smile. She knew he must be in a lot of pain, yet still managed to tease her. “OK, big guy. We’ll get you cleaned up in the kitchen, then to bed to rest.”

Owen clutched his wounded side and groaned as he lowered himself into one of the ladderback chairs at the kitchen table. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the hard wood of the chairback. His body ached everywhere. The bullet wound throbbed with incessant stabs of agony. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted a little while, even just a few short minutes, to rest without pain.

“Maisie, go get some towels and washcloths from the closet in the hall,” Claire requested.

The girl hurried away, happy to be useful and to help Owen.

“I’ll be right back.” When Owen didn’t respond, Claire touched his stubbled cheek gently. “Did you hear me?”

He didn’t open his eyes, but replied, “Yeah… Back soon.”

Claire put his rifle away, then went to the bathroom to gather first aid supplies. She also called Zia. It would take her almost three hours to get to the cabin from the city, but Claire would feel much better having someone with medical training check Owen.

Returning to the kitchen, Maisie set a stack of towels and washcloths on the table next to Owen. She was scared. He didn’t look good. Pale and sweaty was never good and bright red drops of blood dotted the floor next to his chair.

Shaking his shoulder gently, Maisie spoke his name. “Owen. Owen, please wake up.”

It took far too much effort to open his eyes. “I’m awake… You OK, kid?”

Maisie nodded. “What about you?”

Before Owen could reply, Claire returned to the kitchen and set the first aid supplies on the table. “Maisie, you should wait in the living room while I take care of Owen.”

“Can I stay here?”

“Maisie, I took a bullet in the side,” Owen responded with his typical straightforward honesty. “It’s not pretty and fixing it is going to be hard on me. You don’t need to see that.”

Her chin trembled as she fought back tears. “Are you going to die?”

Owen forced strength into his voice. “No. Not today. I promise. When Claire’s done, you can come back and see me. Until then—living room.”

Maisie knew Owen’s serious voice, so she didn’t argue. She nodded her agreement and left the kitchen.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

“We need to be careful, Claire. Calder was looking for Maisie, too. Wu wants her.”

“Why?” A sharp shot of fear ran through her. “Does he have other men working for him?”

“I don’t know.” He paused. “Can you get me some water, Claire? Blood loss is making me thirsty.”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t take you to a hospital?” she asked as she handed Owen a glass of cold water.

“There’s a velociraptor and a human clone in our living room. We don’t need a police investigation right now.” He looked almost defeated by exhaustion. “And with Wu looking for Maisie, we don’t need to draw any special attention to us.”

“I know you’re right.” Claire ran her fingers gently along his jaw. “But this is serious, Owen. You were shot.”

He took her hand and squeezed it. “We’ll get through this together.” He finished his water and handed her the empty glass.

Claire put the glass in the sink and returned with a bowl of warm water. Sitting in a chair next to Owen, she wet a washcloth. “Let me see how bad this is.” Starting with his face, she gently cleaned the scrape next to his eyebrow. Once the blood was washed away, she could tell it was just a minor scratch. She took a deep breath. Now onto his more serious injuries. “Let’s get your shirt off.”

With some help, Owen was able to slip off the stained and torn Henley and tossed it on the floor. Claire gasped at what she saw. A deep laceration across his left shoulder steadily seeped blood. The makeshift bandage around his ribs was stained a rusty red and a few dark bruises marred his skin.

“You should have stitches,” Claire stated. “This is deep and it’s still bleeding.”

“There should be steri-strips in the first aid kit,” Owen replied. “Stop the bleeding with pressure, then use those to close it. Almost as good as stitches. But clean it first… Really clean it. Animal claws have all kinds of nasty things caught in them that cause infection.”

Claire’s hands were shaking as she cleaned away the blood.

“Breathe,” Owen encouraged. “I don’t need you passing out.”

“I’m not going to pass out,” she argued.

“Good. I don’t think I’m in any condition to catch you. Although I wouldn’t mind holding you in my arms.” He tried for a cheeky grin, but she knew him well enough to see the pain behind it.

Claire couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. Despite how much he was enduring, he was trying to keep her calm with his usual brand of humour. She touched his stubbled cheek tenderly, worried about his condition and regretting what she had to do. She knew cleaning his wounds would hurt him, but it had to be done.

The bubbling peroxide created an odd sensation as Claire poured it onto the wound. It wasn’t exactly pain, but Owen wouldn’t call it pleasant. When she used alcohol to ensure it was clean… _That_ he would call torture. Owen sucked in a sharp breath at the first touch of the burning liquid. As the sensation of molten fire intensified and spread through his shoulder, he clamped his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and still couldn’t stifle a groan.

Blue was suddenly in the kitchen, growling angrily. Uncertain of the raptor’s intentions, Claire froze, holding the alcohol-soaked cloth against the deep claw wound.

Owen managed to take a deep breath and rise above the pain. He opened his eyes and raised a hand towards the dinosaur. She nuzzled it and whined.

“Claire’s taking good care of me,” he spoke softly. “You settle down and let her finish.”

Blue grumbled reluctantly.

“Don’t give me that shit.” The sudden strength in Owen’s voice surprised Claire. “You settle down, Blue. I’ll be fine.”

Growling softly, the raptor laid down in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room where she could keep an eye on what was happening.

That was when Owen saw Maisie peeking into the kitchen. He met her eyes. With a stern expression and a small motion of his head, he told her wordlessly to go back into the living room. She quickly obeyed.

Claire finished cleaning the laceration. She carefully closed it with steri-strips and taped gauze over her handiwork.

“You did real good,” Owen said encouragingly. “I feel better already.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Owen,” Claire stated. Beads of sweat ran down his face and chest and his green eyes couldn’t deny that he felt miserable. She glanced down at the rough bandage around his ribs. And there was still that. She hoped she could take care of the bullet wound and not hurt him too badly.

Owen followed her eyes. “Just get it done. I’ll be OK,” he encouraged.

Dried blood made the cloth stick to the wounds. Claire tried to wet the bandage with warm water and work it off slowly.

Through the pain and frustration, Owen finally growled, “Tear it off quickly. You’re just prolonging the torture.”

Claire hesitated, then ripped off the bandage before she lost her nerve. Owen couldn’t stifle a cry of pain, causing Blue to leap to her feet and whine unhappily. Blood immediately flowed from the two ugly holes the bullet had created. Claire pressed a cloth firmly against his ribs as he closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady. Owen focused on Claire’s caring, gentle touch rather than the torment she caused as she cleaned his side, but he felt himself drifting. The fiery burn of alcohol on the raw wounds almost pushed him over the edge into the abyss of oblivion. He gritted his teeth, moaned softly despite his best efforts not to, and somehow managed to endure and cling to consciousness.

Finally Claire’s hands weren’t working on his side anymore. She wiped the sweat from his face with a soft washcloth, then her fingers were caressing his cheek and neck. “It’s done, Owen. Open your eyes for me.”

It was difficult. Painless oblivion was so inviting, but the call of Claire’s voice was stronger. He finally forced his eyes open. Claire’s expression was so filled with concern, he felt guilty he was responsible. Owen wished he could take all that worry away. He tried to search for the right words, tried to figure out how to tell her just what he felt for her, but then Claire was talking again.

“Come on, Owen. Let’s get you to bed.”

He nodded slowly. Bed and sleep sounded so good. It took most of his remaining strength to stand. His wounds objected vehemently and Owen swayed lightly, but he steadied himself with a hand on the back of the chair. With support from Claire, he shuffled to their bedroom. Blue followed close behind, her claws clicking on the hardwood floor as she vocalised worried noises.

In the bedroom, Owen scratched Blue’s chin and ordered the raptor to lay down, which she surprisingly did without complaint. Claire then helped him take off his boots and jeans and tucked the blankets around him once he was resting in bed.

Owen sighed as Claire ran her fingers through his hair. Her touch was always so soothing. Behind her strict and demanding work persona, she had a tender and gentle side few others ever saw.

“You feel warm, Owen.” She rested her hand on his forehead. “Too warm.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Fever sucks, but it’s not surprising.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go to a hospital? You have a fever. That means infection. I don’t…”

“Claire,” Owen’s voice was strong but gentle as he interrupted. “I’ll be OK.”

For a moment, she lost her composed demeanour. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” he replied. “I promise.” He grasped her hand and squeezed it. “I’m not leaving this time.” He forced a tired, but teasing smile. “I’m pretty sure I physically can’t at this point.”

Claire responded with a glare that was equal parts affection and annoyance. She knew his typical response to stress was humour or sarcasm. Or both. It was so comfortably Owen. She leaned down and kissed him, a quick, soft kiss that was gentle and expressive. Owen was tired and hurt, but he ensured he returned the kiss so she had no doubt about his feelings for her.

“I’ll get you something for the fever and pain,” Claire said after they broke apart.

“Send in Maisie, please,” Owen called after her. “I promised I’d talk to her.”

 

* * *

 

Maisie entered the room tentatively, without her usual energy. She hesitated to approach Owen, studying him with wide, worried eyes. It was disconcerting to see him laying in bed without his usual indomitable strength.

“Come here, Maisie,” Owen invited.

She approached slowly. “Iris always told me not to spy,” she said quietly. “But…”

“I’m also going to tell you not to. Are you going to listen to me?” Owen asked.

“I’ll try.”

“You better.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” the girl asked hopefully. “You won’t lock me in my room?”

“Lock you in your room?”

“Mr. Mills did that sometimes when he was mad.”

“I’m not mad and I wouldn’t lock you in your room even if I was,” Owen explained seriously. “But I do expect you to listen to me and Claire. When we tell you to do something, it’s because we care about you.”

Maisie nodded. After a long pause, she questioned, “Did it hurt a lot?”

Owen hesitated, but answered honestly. “Yeah. Still does.”

“Can I help?”

“No. I just need a few days, then I’ll be good as new. So decide what colour you want your room. We’ll paint it when I feel better.”

Maisie studied Owen critically. She could tell he was badly hurt. But he had never lied to her, so she was certain he would be all right.

“Get better soon, Owen. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.” She shifted on her feet, then added, “Sorry for spying on you and Claire.”

“Apology accepted.” He flashed a brief smile. “Now let me sleep. And be extra nice to Claire. She’s worried.”

Maisie returned the smile and left the room. She stopped Claire in the hallway. “He says it still hurts a lot.”

“I know. That’s why I’m taking him medicine. And Zia will be here soon with more.”

“Please take good care of him. I need him.”

“I will, Maisie. We both need him.”


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Claire helped Owen sit up so he could swallow some ibuprofen and drink some more water.

“You’re so good to me,” he said after he drained the cup of water. “If I knew I wouldn’t fall flat on my face, I’d get out of bed, drop to one knee, and ask you to marry me. Will you, Claire?”

Her heart fluttered and she was speechless with surprise.

Her silence concerned him. “I mean it,” Owen insisted almost desperately. “Please, Claire?”

It was not an unwelcome question, but not one she had expected under the circumstances. There was love in her expression when she met his hopeful gaze. She ran her fingers through the hair at his temple and her soft smile faded. He was even hotter than before. “Ask me again when you’re not fevered.”

Owen grinned. It wasn’t a no.

 

* * *

 

Claire moved the curtain and looked out the bedroom window at the moonlit meadow around the cabin, then checked the time on her phone again. She wished Zia would arrive soon. Maisie was in bed, hopefully asleep. Blue was curled in a corner of the room. She had found a few of Owen’s shirts that he hadn’t thrown into the hamper and made a crude nest out of them. And Owen… He had fallen into a restless, fevered sleep.

Claire sat down next to the bed. Owen shifted and moaned softly. Catching his hand when he tried to clutch at the bullet wound, she spoke his name, her tone firmly demanding his attention.

Owen didn’t open his eyes, but he murmured her name.

“That’s right, I’m here.” Her voice seemed to calm him, so she spoke softly and ran her fingers through his thick hair until the lights of an approaching car briefly flashed behind the curtains.

“Thank God,” Claire breathed a sigh of relief. She squeezed Owen’s hand before letting it go. “Zia’s here. I have to go let her in.”

Blue looked up and watched her leave, then looked back at Owen. She needed to stay with her alpha. He was hurt and might need her protection.

 

* * *

 

Claire opened the door and screamed in surprise as three men armed with automatic rifles pushed into the living room.

“Shut up!” one of the black-clad assailants growled as he aimed his weapon directly at her. She immediately recognised him as Bruce Hexam, a former INGEN contractor. “Watch out for Grady,” he added. “He’s dangerous.”

“Miss Dearing,” a familiar voice greeted amiably. Henry Wu stepped from behind the men. “I’m glad I finally found you. You and Mr. Grady have something that is mine. Maisie Lockwood.”

Without thinking, Claire’s eyes glanced upstairs. The subtle movement wasn’t lost on Hexam.

“Upstairs. Get the girl, Brock,” he ordered one of his men.

“Who are you working for now?” Claire questioned, trying to stall for time while she frantically tried to figure out what to do. “INGEN is bankrupt. Mills is dead.”

“These men work for me,” Wu replied. “My creations will be a…” he paused as he searched for the right word, “…a curriculum vitae, to acquire a new sponsor. To show off my abilities and potential. With new financial support those creations will become the foundation of even more amazing innovations.”

“We don’t need more innovations like the Indoraptor.”

Wu looked disappointed that Claire did not share his excitement. “You just don’t understand how much we can learn about the power of genetics. Maisie will be mine and my associate will find Blue.”

“You mean Calder? He’s dead,” Claire informed. “Owen watched a pterosaur take him.”

“Well now, that’s unfortunate,” Wu stated dispassionately.

“Where is Grady now?” Hexam demanded.

Claire remained silent.

“Keep an eye on her, Williams,” Hexam ordered the other black-clad mercenary. “I’ll find him.”

Looking around the room in desperation, Claire saw nothing that would help her. Maisie was just a child and Owen was badly hurt. She needed to do something, but the barrel of a rifle was pointed directly at her heart.

 

* * *

 

Owen’s eyes shot open. He thought he heard Claire scream, but wasn’t sure if it was real or a fever-dream. He was hot and achy and his wounds throbbed with every heartbeat. Blue moved from her nest, whining softly. She nudged Owen and looked towards the bedroom door. Worried about Claire, he forced himself to sit up, despite how much it hurt.

Then he heard Maisie screaming and no amount of pain would keep him in bed. Barefoot and wearing loose-fitting pyjama pants he didn’t remember putting on, Owen stood up. He was unsteady at first, but concern for Claire and Maisie gave him strength and focus.

Besides Maisie calling his name, he heard other voices in the living room and heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom.

“Easy, Blue,” he whispered to the growling raptor.

The footsteps came closer and then the black barrel of an assault rifle slowly appeared in the doorway. Owen moved swiftly, surprising the man holding the weapon when he grabbed the stock and tried to disarm him. Owen, in turn, was surprised to see a face he recognised. For a brief moment, they both paused.

“Hexam?”

“Never did like you, Grady.”

They wrestled for control of the weapon, stumbling down the hall into the living room.

Chaos erupted as Blue charged in after them and knocked Williams aside. He slammed head-first into the coffee table. Briefly stunned, he lost his grip on his weapon, which slid across the floor.

Wu screamed as Blue tackled him and slashed with her razor-sharp claws.

Claire seized the opportunity the sudden pandemonium offered. Grabbing a hardcover book from the end table, she slammed it against the head of Brock, who had dragged Maisie into the living room and was struggling to keep his grip on her. He dropped the girl, who ran behind Owen’s recliner in the corner.

Brock turned and slapped Claire hard enough she stumbled to her knees. He turned back towards where Maisie was hiding. Her cheek stinging from the blow, Claire blinked tears from her eyes and noticed she had fallen right next to the rifle Williams had dropped.

At the same time, Owen ripped the rifle away from Hexam, but his victory was short-lived. He lost his grip on the weapon and gasped with the fierce flare of agony that exploded in his side as Hexam jabbed an elbow into the bullet wound. The mercenary pressed his advantage, punching Owen one more time and shoving him aside. He crashed into the set of fireplace tools next to the stone hearth, scattering them across the living room floor. Ignoring how much he hurt, Owen curled a hand around the grip of the fire poker and slammed it against Hexam’s shins, making him stumble. Owen pushed himself to his feet and swung again. A sickening crack sounded as Hexam instinctively tried to block the blow but the force of it snapped the bones of his forearm.

Cradling his broken arm, Hexam stumbled towards the door, ordering his men to fall back. He added, “Williams! Brock! Get Wu! A dead man can’t pay us!”

Underneath Blue, Wu’s screams had become desperate whimpers. Not wanting to shoot his boss, Brock kicked the raptor aside and clubbed her with the butt of his rifle. Williams lifted a bloodied Wu into a fireman’s carry and they retreated outside following Hexam.

“Blue! Leave it!” Owen ordered when it looked like she would follow them.

Claire did follow. She scooped up the assault rifle that had been dropped and charged out the front door.

“Claire!” Owen called after her. He took a step and nearly fell. His strength was draining away and he had to lean against a wall for support.

“Owen!” Maisie exclaimed as she ran from her hiding place and hugged him.

“You OK?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Good. Told you no one will take you from us,” Owen said as he slowly slid down the wall to a seated position. A burst of gunfire in front of the house sent a jolt of fear through him, but his body refused to obey his desire to stand up and go to Claire.

Outside, Hexam’s men unceremoniously loaded Wu into a dark Suburban. They gunned the engine, tearing up the gravel driveway as they escaped. Lifting the rifle to her shoulder, Claire fired at the fleeing vehicle. The back window and a taillight shattered, but the Suburban didn’t slow down as it disappeared around a curve.

When Claire returned to the living room, Owen was sitting on the floor, his legs straight in front of him, his back propped against the wall. Maisie was curled against his right side, her arms hugging him around his neck. Blue stood protectively over both. Claire frowned at the fresh blood soaking through Owen’s bandages.

She knelt down beside them. “Are you OK, Maisie?”

The girl nodded. “But Owen…”

“I’m fine,” he said softly, then amended, “Actually… I’m not.”

Claire touched his forehead with a cool hand. He was still far too hot. She was amazed he had fought so tenaciously while weakened by fever and wounds.

By sheer force of will, he fought the pull of unconsciousness and studied Claire with concern. “Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head. “They just wanted Maisie.”

“What happened to Wu and his goons?”

“Gone. I don’t think they’ll be back any time soon, if ever.” Claire looked at Blue. Some flecks of bright blood still dotted her snout and claws. “I think Blue might have… Wu looked bad when they drove away.”

“Am I safe?” Maisie asked. “Or are they coming back?”

Before either Claire or Owen could reply, lights announced the arrival of another vehicle.

Blue looked towards the door and growled. Snatching up the assault rifle, Claire scrambled to her feet, ready to defend her family. But then she heard Zia’s voice.

“I don’t know how it happened, Franklin. All she said was Owen got shot.” The palaeovet stepped through the open front door into the living room. “What the Hell?” she exclaimed with surprise, seeing Owen bleeding on the floor with Maisie hugging him while a rifle-wielding Claire and Blue stood protectively in front of them.

After a long, silent moment, Franklin asked, “What did we miss?”

 

* * *

 

After helping Owen back to the bedroom, Claire tucked Maisie into bed and Franklin cleaned up the mess in the living room. Zia carefully treated and dressed Owen’s wounds.

“How’s Maisie?” Owen asked when Claire entered the bedroom.

“Worried more about you than anything else, but I think she’s asleep now.” She looked at Zia. “How is he?”

“A bit dehydrated. Blood loss…” Zia’s voice seemed to fade as she answered Claire and taped fresh gauze over his wounds.

Owen tried to stay upright and awake, but wasn’t sure how long he would be able to. Darkness was edging into the corners of his vision. He didn’t actually want to keep the darkness away. As miserable as he felt, the painless oblivion of unconsciousness would be a pleasant reprieve.

“Did you hear me?” Zia asked.

He blinked a few times, trying to force the foggy darkness away. He wondered when Franklin had entered the room. He had somehow missed that.

Zia tried again, holding a bottle of pills in front of his face. “Owen, you need to take these. Every six hours.”

“Wait,” Franklin interjected. “Isn’t that for horses?”

Zia glanced at Owen. “He’s a big guy. And this antibiotic is approved for use in horses, dogs, cats, and humans.”

“I’ll make sure he takes his medicine,” Claire said, taking the bottle of pills from the palaeovet. “I know it’s late and it was a long drive up here. You can figure out who gets the guest bedroom and who gets the sleeper sofa. Extra towels and blankets are in the hall closet.”

When they were alone, Claire sat beside the bed and pressed two pills into Owen’s hand. “Take these. Then you can sleep.”

“Horse medicine?” Despite the pain in his green eyes, there was also the familiar teasing spark. “Are you saying I’m a stud?”

“Owen.” Her voice was stern and her expression slightly exasperated, but a small smile of relief tugged at her lips. As long as his sense of humour was intact, she felt encouraged he would be OK.

He took the glass of water Claire offered him. After swallowing the antibiotics, he drained the glass. He swayed slightly, the pull of unconsciousness growing ever stronger.

Claire grabbed the glass from his hand before he dropped it. She set it aside and helped Owen lay back against his pillow, doing her best to make him comfortable. She kissed his cheek, still concerned about how hot his skin felt, and urged him to sleep. He needed no encouragement.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Owen’s eyes flickered open and he squinted against the brightness. Warm sunlight spilled into the room around the curtains that slowly undulated as a cool breeze drifted in through the open window. It brought a fresh hint of pine and crisp mountain air. Shifting in bed, he grunted at the sharp reminder of his fresh wounds, but he was feeling better than he had in what seemed like a very long time.

His memories were muddled, but the pain could not be forgotten. Neither could the misery that the fever had brought. Somehow he did remember Claire had been at his side through it all, soothing him and making him take his medicine on time.

The murmur of voices and then a burst of laughter came from the kitchen. Moving slowly, Owen managed to push himself to his feet. He grabbed the first shirt he found, ignoring the fact its plaid pattern clashed badly with the pattern on his pyjama pants. He grunted as he struggled to pull on the shirt and didn’t bother buttoning it, then slowly made his way barefoot to the kitchen.

The hallway was filled with smells that made Owen’s stomach grumble. Bacon… Coffee… Something else… His stomach rumbled again. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had eaten a real meal.

Owen stopped in the hall, taking a moment to appreciate the scene in the kitchen. Zia was waiting patiently at the waffle iron. Franklin set a heaping plate of bacon on the table. Claire poured freshly brewed coffee into her mug. Blue watched everything from where she sat in a corner.

Maisie, sitting at the table with a half-eaten waffle in front of her, asked, “When will Owen wake up?”

Claire was about to reply, but Owen stepped into the kitchen and said, “How about now?”

Maisie jumped from her chair and ran to him.

He winced when her hug was just a little too tight, but said, “Told you I’d be OK.”

“Owen,” Claire breathed his name as she went to him.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. His fevered memory was hazy, but he had not forgotten what was important. “You told me to ask you again when I wasn’t fevered. I’m asking, Claire.”

She was surprised he remembered. Smiling, she stood on her toes and kissed him in a way that left no doubt of her answer. But just in case, she whispered, “Yes.”

Standing near the coffee maker with an empty mug in his hand, Franklin asked, “Should we… uh… leave you alone?”

With a satisfied smile, Owen deferred to Claire to explain.

“Well…” she stalled as the reality of Owen’s proposal sank in. “We’re going to get married.”

Zia and Franklin high-fived.

Maisie beamed up at them with her brightest smile.

Thinking everyone was distracted, Blue ate the entire plate of bacon on the kitchen table. It didn’t escape Owen’s attention and he shook his head disapprovingly. She chirped innocently.

While he knew there was still the lingering danger of Dr. Wu and the random roaming dinosaurs, Owen took time to savour the moment and hugged both Claire and Maisie closer. So this was his life now. A second chance with the woman he loved. An adopted daughter who was also the world’s first human clone. Quirky friends and a bacon-thieving velociraptor.

It was a damn fine life.

~The End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. I really appreciate that you took the time to read this and let me know you liked it. I don't have any more stories planned in this fandom, but who knows? Maybe an idea will hit me someday. If it does, I'll be sure to post it here.
> 
> I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday season and a Happy New Year!


End file.
